


The time Peter understood why Mr.Stark overreacts

by sunshineandpeterparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also this was tagged as star wars for a bit and I never noticed so that's awkward, Fluff, I love all of them, Peter is overdramatic, The apple doesnt fall far from the tree, what a cute little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandpeterparker/pseuds/sunshineandpeterparker
Summary: What the title says (: enjoy!





	The time Peter understood why Mr.Stark overreacts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just coping because endgame hurt my soul beyond repair, enjoy!

Morgan was now two years old and Tony still couldn't believe it been so long and he still has so much to learn. He feels like it was just a few days ago that she was a baby who still needed neck support in her father's arms, helpless and new to the world.

Tony found himself to be pretty lucky when it came to Morgan. She was all he could ever dream of a child. She was the cutest, most beautiful sweetheart, and she was so smart already and so full of love. Not far off from her big brother Peter.

Tony found himself to be pretty lucky with Peter too. The very day Peter had found out Pepper was pregnant Peter loved Morgan. So, when it came to needing a babysitter or when Tony just needed some extra help while pepper was gone, Peter was always there to help.  

Today was one of those days where Tony needed some help. Morgan was having a bit of a moody day since she woke up. Pepper was out on business and it was the first time she was gone from Morgan for more than a few days. Today she was particularly moody about missing her mom refusing to eat and just about anything else Tony had asked of her. So Tony called in his secret weapon, Peter.

Morgan loved Peter.  It made Tony’s heart wanna burst of joy whenever he saw the two of them together. When they were together they were always giggling and having a good time, so Tony had Happy drive him up.

To Tony’s relief, the second Morgan caught sight of Peter, she was running to him before Tony could even say hi.

“Thanks for coming kid, It's a big help,” Tony watched his kids fondly as Peter fed Morgan. 

“Of course, I love hanging out with her,” Peter said with a smile from ear to ear.

The day went on much simpler from then on. To waste time, Peter decided to educate Morgan on star wars for what felt like the eight-hundredth time. Tony doesn't know how he can tolerate watching another Star Wars movie, but he supposed when Peter was there his focus isn’t quite on the movie anyway. He doesn't think he can recall the complete plot of any of the movies he’s watched with Peter. 

Throughout the movie, Tony seemed to discover just how tired he really was. Peter noticed and had told Tony he should go to bed. Tony had refused at first but Peter assured him they would be fine, so he reluctantly went to take a nap.

Later, Peter had started to play with Morgan and they were running around and having fun until Morgan tripped and hit the side of her head on the coffee table (thankfully not on a corner). Peter rushed to her side and tried to comfort her as she started crying.

“Morgan are you okay? oh, M, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Where does it hurt,” Peter asked panicked, and unsure of what to do. He had dealt with Morgan crying before but not because he was hurt. Oh, Mr. Stark was gonna kill him.

Morgan’s cries broke his heart and her little hiccuping sobs made him feel like the worst person in the world. He should’ve been watching her more carefully. He held Morgan in his lap trying to soothe her. 

Not even a minute later Tony was running into the room trying to locate the crying. When he saw the two, he ran over to see what was wrong. Morgan was holding her head and Tony’s face immediately turns into an expression of concern. 

“What happened?” Tony asked.

Peter responded breathing way to fast. “Mr. Stark I'm so sorry, we were playing tag and she was running and then she tripped and she hit her head on the table and oh my gosh, what if she has  _brain damage!_ ” 

Peter was close to tears, so, to say the least, he was shocked when Tony responded with a  _giggle_ , it was like he was looking in a mirror.  Tony transferred Morgan to his lap, now his turn to attempt to calm her.

“Why don’t you go get some ice from the fridge, Pete,” Tony asked, smiling. Peter was running to the fridge before Tony had even finished the sentence.

When Peter came back he was clearly very stressed and gave the ice to Tony who put the ice where Morgan was holding her head.

“Pete, she’s fine, you don't have to freak out so much, it just needs some ice and then it’ll be sore for a few days that’s all. No brain damage here, kiddo,” Tony hugged Morgan a bit tighter when she whined from the pain.

Peter stared at him for a second. “Are you sure Mr. Stark? Maybe you should have FRIDAY check-”

“Yes Peter, I’m sure, everything is fine. This stuff happens all the time, it’s a very minor bump in the road,” Tony reassured.

“Are you  _sure_?” Peter asked, skeptical.

Tony smiled, still wiping Morgans tears and trying to stop them.“Yes, Peter”

Peter’s breathing was finally evening out. “How are you not freaking out, you always freak out”

 “I guess you've gotten me so used to it, I don’t think that's normal, but that's all you” Tony teased.

Peter gave a playful glare before a moment of realization fell upon him. “Man, this is how you felt?”

“It's still how I feel most of the time but, this is fine, no hospital needed, just some ice, and maybe some ice cream should do the trick. How does that sound sweetheart?”

Morgan nodded her head, and soon they were all on the couch watching something a bit more toddler-friendly than start wars all cuddled up next to each other. 

And Tony also felt he didn't ever need to mention that he was very much freaking out, he just didn't wanna make the kid feel bad. Tony completely lied about being used to it. If Peter or Morgan so much as get a paper cut he’d probably freak out just for a second at least.  Either way, he was falling asleep with his little kiddos right next to him, a nap sounds much better now than it did before.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @sunshineandpeterparker


End file.
